


Your Eyes, Dear

by EldritchSquared



Series: EldritchSquared's Venom Poetry [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: An Absurd Amount of Similies, Bad Poetry, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eyes, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Other, POV Eddie Brock, Poetry, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSquared/pseuds/EldritchSquared
Summary: Eddie loves his symbiote's eyes.Crappy poetry I wrote
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: EldritchSquared's Venom Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590883
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Your Eyes, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I wrote this for a class. my teacher said "well someone must be very lucky for you to write about them like this" and i'm just like... haha... yeah... ofc...

Oh, how your eyes

Sparkle like the moon, dear

Like the moon on a cold winter night

With the sky ever clear

They’re filled with such emotion

So alien to me

But familiar as well

Like a bird that’s been set free

I could lose myself within, dear

And what am I to do

If I look too long

Into that pearlescent hue

I look into your eyes, dear

And I see all the times

We thought the sun was setting

Thought the sun would never rise

But under that there’s hope

From somewhere far away

Sitting under city lights

For hours we would stay

Something in those opal eyes

Would make my whole soul quake

With exuberance, with sorrow

With an unrelenting ache

So if we're ever separated

I don't know what I'd do

Because there's not a single day

I could spend not loving you.


End file.
